


Disaster

by Slysilverslytherin87



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Percico - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Purr-cy, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slysilverslytherin87/pseuds/Slysilverslytherin87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico decides that gracing Bianca's engagement party with his presence should not that disastrous, even if his one long time crush and coincidentally, Bianca's soon to be brother-in-law Percy Jackson is going to be present there, too. Slash. {Percico,Nicercy}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains graphical sexual situations between two exceedingly hot males. AU.
> 
> Main Pairing: Percico & Nicercy.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and the plot recognised belong to Rick Riordan. No profit, monetary or otherwise has been made from this work of fiction.

**Disaster**

Nico had never been one for parties.

It was always too crowded there and he had never liked socializing with people. Though, some parties he attended for the drinks, there were numerous other reasons that he loved to give as an excuse to refuse attending one. His commonly included excuses were being ill, too much homework, a date with some boyfriend whose name no one on the planet seemed to know, etc, etc.

The most recent reason he had given to his sister was, 'I don't have a date for the party!'

Of course, it was only a reason and this time didn't let him off the hook easily. He was quite popular in the town as the bad boy, with absolute flawless skin and the dark aura surrounding him, along with the pretty lips which were deemed totally kissable by the ex-queen bee of the school, and Bianca totally knew that. He was also reputed to be the _controlling type_  in his majority relationships and loved to assert power over all others, except one.

That exception being Percy Jackson. He was the major reason why Nico was attending Bianca's party, though half-halfheartedly. Not that he told her so. She didn't need to know. He'd be damned to Hell if he ever even confessed it loudly to an empty room.

Dressing in his light grey shirt, he donned his dark black blazer and slipped on his black trousers. Knotting a loose tie around the collar, he checked his reflection. He almost fell in love with what he saw. His eyes seemed to shine so radiantly that the obsidian orbs seemed almost illuminated like the night sky. He had kept his hair messy; he knew girls and boys alike drooled on seeing him like this.

Pulling his lips in a tight smile, he stepped out of the room while pocketing his phone. Climbing down the stairs of his villa he saw his sister waiting for him in an elegant black dress.

'You look beautiful, Bianca.' Nico whispered in her ear making her smile widen.

'You look good yourself, Nick.' She teased, earning her a glare.

'Don't push your luck, sis. I am attending the party only because it's your engagement. I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

'We both know it's only partially true.'

'Don't even go there, Bianca. I gave up on him a long time ago and it is just some fucking coincidence that he is going to be your fucking brother-in-law or whatever; I am doing this only to see you happy.'

Bianca sighed; she knew that her fiancé's brother had been the teenage fantasy of her brother, but he had never told anyone, not even her. But she had figured it out. It didn't take a lot of brainwork to know who your younger brother had been crushing on when he was practically drooling his name in sleep.

* * *

The party was just like any other party at the Jackson villa. It wasn't a villa actually, a palace if you may, but the Jacksons were always modest about their wealth.

After all, it wasn't as if they weren't that decent. They showed off their wealth and power whenever necessary, but never bragged about it.

As Percy Jackson, the newest CEO of the Atlanta Industries descended the steps of the villa, he faintly wondered if his recent interest would be here.

It was no secret that Nico hated parties; but a man can hope.

Running a hand through his messy hair, he settled in front of the bar. Taking a swig of his Vodka, he took in the guest list and sighed. He was so fucking tired of greeting everyone, and plastering that facade to wish everyone a pleasant evening, but it wasn't until an hour that the guests would start arriving.

Only with the exception of his brother, Triton and his fiancée, Bianca di Angelo. And of course that brother of hers, whom he so wanted to fuck.

_Nico di Angelo._

Speak of the devil, he mentally commented, as at that moment his Brother and his fiancée arrived, hand in hand smiling idiotically like the lovesick people they were. And behind them, looking as ravishable [he didn't even know how his mind made up that word.] as ever, Nico.

His throat seemed parched dry and he had to loosen his tie to rid himself of the sudden increase in body temperature he was experiencing.

If someone spared a look to him, they would catch the same look on his face as his brother: lovesick.

The man of his interest stubbornly, refused to meet his eye. He tried greeting him to gain his attention, but all in vain.

He wanted to speak with him and clear the air, so that he at least knew why Percy's glances were subjected to him.

As Bianca was led by Triton in the balcony, Nico seemed to have a mind of his own and sat down two seats next to him on a barstool.

"Fix me a drink, Percy." Nico whispered.

Percy swore that he had purred his name. It sounded almost as if he had said  _Purr-cy_ , instead.

And he liked it.  _A lot_.

Arching a perfectly curved eyebrow towards the ceiling, Percy said, "Sure. What do you generally have?"

"Whatever you are having. I am not particularly choosy." He replied, gesturing to the drink in Percy's hands.

"It's strong. You wouldn't be able to handle it."

"I'm not a child; I have tasted more than you would've even dream of." He snapped.

Sighing, Percy got up and took another glass from the cabinet.

"Ice?" he asked. Nico gave a curt nod. Pouring the alcohol, he handed the glass to Nico who drowned the clear liquid before he could even sit down.

Percy noticed that he had a distant look on his face, as if he was contemplating how much alcohol the liquid had contained. Still, something was off. Not that Nico was the liveliest person to be around, but he still had that strange sparkle in his eyes whenever he was happy or merely pleased about something.

Not that Percy gave attention to such details.

Not that it bothered him that the younger boy was keeping his distance from him.

He decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask the boy, "why?"

Nico finally raised his eyes to meet Percy's.

"What?" asked the younger male, clearly puzzled by the elder one's question.

"Why don't you like me?"

"And what, in the name of God almighty, gave you that notion?" Nico asked, unimpressed with where the conversation was going to lead.

"You barely talk to me, you don't respond to my texts, you don't look in my eyes. Are you so repulsed by me?"

"That's not true. I am not repulsed by you"

"Then why aren't you sitting close to me?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes"

Nico moved closer that he was sitting on Percy's left side, closer than before. He could smell him; a faint cologne with some minty scent and a salty undertone to it. He could feel Percy's eyes on him as he reached for the bottle of Vodka, leaning across the older male's body.

As he sat down again, bottle in his hand, closer to his crush than ever before. He almost bit his lip when Percy stole a hasty glance to his plump, pink lips.

"See, I don't hate you."

"Then why didn't you sit next to me?"

"Because if I had, the outcomes would have been disastrous."

"Disastrous? How?"

"Like this." Nico whispered as he leaned forward and slowly covered Percy's mouth with his own, giving him ample time to back off. But he didn't.

The kiss started out slow; both taking time to explore their lover's mouth with passion. Percy's hands moved to Nico's hips as Nico fisted his hands in Percy's hair. Their lips molded with each others as they kissed, pulling each other closer.

The kiss soon turned more intimate as the elder male licked Nico's lip, awaiting permission to enter. A moan built in his throat as Percy's tongue entered his mouth; the intrusion was welcomed by Nico. They broke up only when it was necessary to breathe again.

Nico found himself pressed against the bar counter as Percy started a wet trail down his throat, pecking and biting when he found the smooth expanse of Nico's skin. He left many hickeys down his lover's throat and licked them, making Nico fist his hands tightly in Percy's hair, all the while moaning like a slut.

Percy pulled back to see Nico flustered and flushed. As Nico again averted his gaze, he cupped his cheeks and forced him to look at him.

"Do you regret it?" Percy asked him, sadness lacing his voice.

"No, Percy. But this is so wrong. My sister will marry your brother in a few days and we will be related indirectly. And it isn't that all of a sudden you've become gay."

"I would have kissed you even if Triton was marrying  _you_  instead of your sister. And by the way, I am gay."

"Then it must have been a secret."

"No, not a secret. But I don't keep telling people that I am a homo, left and right."

Nico ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than before.

"This is awkward."

"Didn't seem like it a moment ago."

"So, what do you suggest?" Nico asked Percy.

Checking his watch, Percy replied, "We have time, let's not waste it."

Grabbing Nico's waist, Percy pulled him through the room and the stairs and lead him towards the bedroom.

* * *

They were kissing even before they made it to the bed. Hungry hands started groping each other's body as Percy pushed Nico on the bed. He made sure that the younger boy was breathless and went on southwards, sucking and licking his pale neck.

Nico arched his body, pressing himself closer to Percy, needing his undivided attention to some  _other_  parts of his anatomy. He whined.

He realized that it was not the right thing to do. Percy's mouth had left their favourite task of biting and Nico had to open his eye, which had closed sometime between their kissing, to look at Percy who was now standing at the foot of the bed, loosening his tie. His jacket had found its place on the floor sometime during their  _session_ and his eyes were trained on Nico.

Yes, he had fantasies, quite graphical about situations like these, but he never would have thought that Percy Jackson, slowly stripping himself could be such an alluring sight to witness.

Percy dropped his tie to the floor; his fingers were deftly unbuttoning the shirt. In a blink of the eye, Percy's skin was revealed to him. His eyes never left Nico's and Nico was very happy to see that Percy's pupils were dilated with want and lust.

In another deft motion, his trousers were piled on the ground. Nico just couldn't stop staring at him. His vivid teenage fantasies had been unable to do any justice to the real person before him.

He bit his lip and beckoned Percy forward with his two long slender fingers. His sudden boldness shocked him, seeing as he could hardly form any coherent thoughts, though Percy didn't seem to mind. Another part of Percy's anatomy, too seemed very eager to get closer to him, Nico mused.

Percy crawled on top of him, his bare torso sensually touching his covered one. Percy helped him unbutton his own shirt and his pants and Nico shivered when Percy pulled his body flush against his.

Percy somehow couldn't believe his luck; until an hour ago, the star of his wank-induced fantasies seemed completely out of league, but now he was beneath him, arching his body to sate the unspoken desire that was felt by the both of them.

He had never seen skin so soft and unblemished; to Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo was an angel. He pressed his palms against the skin that was revealed to him to feast upon and was pleased to find out that it drew Nico wild.

'Percy, please.' The boy under him moaned and thrust upwards, joining their bodies like pieces of a puzzle. The reaction was instant, his cock seemed to harden impossibly and he felt Nico's pressing against his. Both groaned simultaneously and Percy rolled his hips which drew breathless moans from the both of them.

Percy stood up, his eyes never leaving Nico's. Nico found that to be a massive turn on.

He hooked his fingers in his boxers and motioned for Nico to do the same. Nico couldn't breathe; his teenage fantasy was before him stark naked and hard. Nico also realised that he was supposed to remove the offending garment that kept his own hardness from Percy.

Percy mistook his pause as hesitation. His faced the opposite wall and muttered, barely audible to the other male.

'Sorry, it shouldn't have been so fast. I just...blame it on my hormones, forget this ever happened...' he sighed dejectedly.

Nico couldn't believe the guy. Here he was half naked and erect for Percy and the older male thought he was having second thoughts. Of course, he hadn't realised that his drooling would occur as hesitancy, to Percy. But still, they were kissing just a moment ago as if their lives depended on it. Did the guy seriously think he slept with men left and right, to just jump into someone's arms and be carried to his bed?

'Hold on, Percy. I am not done with you.' He said in the most seductive voice he could manage. And it worked. He got up from the bed, hardly realizing that his boxers had fallen from his hips to the ground.

Percy was frozen. He could have sworn that Nico had done it again.

_Purr-cy._

It wasn't right, that voice was killing him. But if Nico was really having second thoughts...

He felt arms circling his waist and a body pressed up so close that he could fell everything, Nico's chest heaving with ragged breaths, his muscled arms and those divine long fingers, which were dangerously close to his cock. His breathing hitched, he felt the unmistakable hardness pressing into him from behind.

Percy moaned. Nico chose that precise moment to bite on the flesh of Percy's neck and then soothe it with his sinful tongue. Percy almost came then and there, feeling like a complete teenage boy having his first time.

He felt himself being pushed to the bed and landed with a soft thud on the bed. This time Nico crawled on top of him and started giving his neck the same treatment Percy had given his neck a while ago.

Percy opened his eyes, now half lidded with lust to peer at the sexy beast who was straddling him.

'I want you Percy. What part of it don't you understand? Let me make this clear to you. I have wanted your delicious body since I've laid my eyes on you. You have been the sole star of my all teenage fantasies since I could remember.'

Nico looked him straight in the eyes. 'I want you Percy Jackson. I want you to fuck me. I want to fuck you. So please, tell me I can do just that.'

The words had barely escaped his mouth when he Percy turned them, so that Percy was on top again.

'I always knew you were a bad boy, Nico Di Angelo. But do I look like the nice guy? You were an idiot to think I wouldn't want you. Now that you're here, there's nothing more I want. Just allow me to be yours.'

Nico whimpered when Percy pinched his nipple and cupped his balls with his other hand. He licked a trail from his nipple, stopping to suck at his belly button and continuing downwards, thoroughly enjoying the small whimpers and moans that escaped his mouth.

One swift movement and Nico's erection was encompassed by the heat in Percy's mouth. Percy's hand gripped the base of his cock, preventing him from coming. Nico arched, the bittersweet torture too much for him to handle. And then Percy was sucking at his balls. Nico wasn't sure how long he could be able to withhold his sanity if Percy continued.

As if Percy sensed his bliss coming closer, he removed his mouth from his cock and reached the bedside table and fumbled with drawers until he found a bottle of lube.

Realization dawned on Nico. Percy Jackson was going to fuck him. No one had ever fucked him; he was the one who fucked people.

'Percy, I've never been a bottom before.' He whispered though he was sure that Percy heard him.

A small kiss on his Adam's apple, and Percy's next words were so promising that his heart swelled at the notion.

'I will be very gentle, I promise.'

His words were so sincere that Nico almost choked. Then he felt it: one slick finger teasing his entrance. Percy slowly pushed his finger inside, all the while stroking Nico's hair to calm him. It pained a little, to have something go up where nothing had before. But Percy's actions made him realize that this sort of reactions were kind-of expected from someone's first bottoming time.

It felt good to be filled, Nico thought, as another finger went up his hole. Nico gasped; sea green eyes shot up to search for any sign of discomfort in the obsidian black orbs. Percy pumped his fingers slowly, in-out and whispered words of affection to soothe Nico. It burned, but the pain was overwhelmed by pleasure.

Then Percy pushed a third finger inside and Nico groaned. Percy pumped his fingers in Nico's impossibly tight heat and stopped when Nico started pushing back on his fingers, wanting more. Percy curled his fingers slightly, hitting Nico's prostate. Nico arched off the bed so violently and his muscles around Percy's fingers tightened, just as if he was about to come. He slowly removed his fingers and the younger male whimpered at the loss.

Percy slicked his cock with lube. He looked at Nico and whispered the common ' _are you sure_ in his ear.'

Nico almost died with desperation.

'Fuck yes, Percy. Fuck me!'

He was filling Nico in one single thrust. It burned a lot; no fingers could have readied Nico for Percy's cock.

'Move, Percy.' Nico managed to say with his eyes closed.

Percy did. He started with slow rhythmic thrusts and soon had reduced Nico to a moaning mess. Then he pulled himself out completely, just to thrust back in on single stroke. Nico was arching off the bed now; the pleasurable agony was soon replaced by blinding white spots when Percy hit that spot inside him.

Again and again, Percy aimed for Nico's prostate. He pulled Nico closer by tightly gripping his thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Now, Percy's balls brushed Nico's hole whenever he thrust inside; the delicious friction was too much for Nico. He was going to come soon and Percy's tightly scrunched eyes were an indication that he too, wouldn't be able to last long. He brought a hand down to stroke his neglected cock and pulled Percy down for a hot kiss.

He felt one of Percy's hands wrap around his own and start pumping his cock, while his other hand cupped his cheek and pulled him closer and deepened the kiss.

It took just three thrusts after that to come.

Nico couldn't hold it back now that Percy was showing him Elysium. He pumped his cock faster and moaned in Percy's mouth as he wet their hands with his seed. Percy came almost instantly when Nico's orgasm started, the tight wall of Nico's hole tightened and pumped his cock and he came in him, hot sticky spurts of come. Percy bit Nico's lips as he emptied himself in him, never letting go of his pink lips.

But, Nico was absolutely unsatisfied. And Percy realized that Nico was still hard. Looking in Nico's eyes, he found something he had seen before their session.

_Lust and Passion._

Percy also found that just because he had fucked Nico did not mean that he was done with, just yet.

Nico wasted no time in shifting and rolled over so that now Percy was below him. He smirked at Percy.

'Percy. I am not done with you.' He whispered in Percy's ear, suckling on the skin below, marking his tanned skin with proud love bites. He looked up to see Percy's face clear of confusion only to be replaced with undeniable arousal as his green eyes dilated to the point of looking black.

'Neither am I, Nico.' Percy whispered, as he shifted so that Nico could feel his cock hardening once more.

Nico's smirk deepened; he was going to show Percy Elysium now.

He wrapped a hand around Percy's cock and stroked it with feather light touches. He brushed his thumb over the tip of Percy's cock and Percy moaned Nico's name in wanton pleasure. Nico's hand moved to cup his balls, fondling them with his fingers.

Percy was utterly helpless. His fingers dug into the soft sheets of his bed as he arched of the bed when his cock was taken in Nico's mouth.

'Gods! Oh, fuck! Ni-Nico!' he was chanting the holy mantra, showing the telltale signs of a fast approaching orgasm.

Nico wasn't willing to wait more to be in Percy's tight heat. His other hand crept downwards until he found Percy's hole and without preparation, slid a finger inside. His lips founds Percy's just as he gasped, his moans were drowned in Nico's kisses.

second and third fingers were quickly inside, and Percy had to break the kiss to gasp for breath. He watched with lidded eyes as Nico positioned his cock near his entrance. He looked for lube and saw it on the left side of his pillow. Hurried fingers grabbed the bottle and Percy shoved it in Nico's hands. He watched as Nico poured a generous amount on his cock and threw it carelessly to a side.

Percy nodded as Nico glanced at him, a silent exchange of affirmation took place from his eyes to Nico's.

'Just do it Nico. However you want.' His eyes seemed to say, and Nico gladly obliged. He thrust himself inside Percy fully, just in a stroke. Percy cried out digging his nails into his sheets.

Nico didn't wait. He wanted to fuck Percy hard and fast and he was going to do just that. He started thrusting hard in his hole, delighting in mewls of pleasure it brought from Percy's mouth. He gained speed as Percy started thrusting back, his eyes closed and lips parted as if waiting for Nico's lips to fill the gap.

Nico bent Percy's legs and hooked them over his waist. The new angle allowed him to thrust deeper into Percy and he groaned when one of Percy's hands fisted in his hair and pulled him down for a heated kiss.

And then Percy gasped as Nico shifted his hips; looked like Nico had found Percy's prostate. Nico's thrusts became wild and he began to pinch Percy's nipples just to hear him mewling like before.

Percy was having a sensation overload. Nico's cock was showing him no mercy as he pounded into him, his hand gripping his waist tightly while the other pinched his nipples, and his mouth was being assaulted by Nico's tongue. He arched off the bed, wanting his body closer to Nico's.

When they broke apart for air, Nico took in the sight below him. Percy's eyes were now only a shade lighter than his own, his lips red and swollen and whispers and pleas of 'Oh, Nico!' falling from his mouth like a chant. This was definitely wank material until the next time he fucked Percy.

His orgasm was fast approaching and Percy was on the brink, too. He deliberately twisted Percy's nipple while he purred in Percy's ear.

'Come for me, Percy.'

_Purr-cy._

That did it; Percy was worried he had given Nico quite the tool to manipulate him.

Oh, but it felt like heaven, his name heard in such a devilish manner, and was alone responsible for making Percy come with such euphoria, that he nearly lost his sanity. Nico wasn't coping well with Percy's orgasm either. Unable to hold back for long, he gave one long thrust and stilled within Percy, his name forming a silent cry on his lips. He held Percy's waist tightly as he came, Percy's tight walls milking him for his every drop.

Below him, Percy had a dazed expression on his face, which vanished as soon as the large maple wood clock in the room chimed, bringing them back to their senses. Nico rolled over to lie on Percy's right side, hoping silently that he would always be welcome there.

Then Nico laughed, the most angelic and open laugh he had laughed since...well, it had been so long, he didn't remember.

Percy, who was now up and relocating their clothes, snapped his head to the side, a small smile playing on his flushed face. He raised an eyebrow, as to ask what had brought on Nico's chuckle.

'It's just that, we've come to our siblings' engagement party and instead of participating, we are christening the house.' Said Nico, his face glowing with every word spoken.

Percy leaned in and kissed Nico.

'Don't worry about the guests; the party doesn't start until the host says so.'

Allowing another chaste kiss to distract him, they both started getting dressed, checking their reflections in the large mirror in Percy's bathroom to make sure the both of them looked prim and proper.

Smoothing the last creases on the coat, Nico watched as Percy put on his shoes. He also realized that Percy had taken all efforts to make his hair look just shagged. He did look too sexy like that, Nico mused as he was led out the room by Percy.

He also realized that he would have liked if disasters like today had happened earlier.

* * *

Bianca was too happy; even the unnecessary sarcasm of her soon to be husband couldn't put a stop to the warm glow of happiness that was surrounding not only her but her brother, Nico, as well, who was standing beside Percy and talking to Percy's other brother, Tyson.

She watched their interaction for long moments, sipping her champagne quietly. She watched as, when Tyson was busy talking to Ella, Percy's hand squeezed one of Nico's hips, Nico frantically looked around to see if anyone had seen. When their eyes met, Nico surprised Bianca by winking at her in a suggestive way. Following Nico's line of vision, when Percy's green orbs looked into her black ones, she arched her left eyebrow, pointedly eyeing Nico's arm which was resting on Percy's waist and raised her flute of champagne as if to say  _cheers_.

Percy's face flushed and he didn't meet Bianca's eyes for the rest of the night. Grinning to herself, she turned to look at her fiancé, Triton, to find him staring at her with a dazed look on his face, as she leaned in to kiss him. She felt him smile against her lips.

Only the di Angelos were able to keep the Jacksons in check, she mused as she allowed Triton to drag her to their parents.


End file.
